deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:L (character)
A Note From The Admins ~Signatures ~ When making a post please sign it with four tildes (a tilde is the squiggly line at the top left of your keyboard ~'). You can also sign it using the '''signature button. '''Even if you don't have an account, sign your post. It will use your computers IP as a signature. '' '''Why do we ask you to do this? Signatures tell us when a comment was left and who left it. They help us keep track of users and allow us to swiftly remove trolls and vandalizers. It also removes confusion when pages have a large number of comments; when people don't sign their comments, we can't tell the difference between different users commenting on the same post. Incorrect -MarleneZ. Correct MarleneZ.Talk 23:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for following procedure and helping out on the wiki. :D MarleneZ.Talk 23:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Food Is cake L's favorite food or something? It seems that he eats cake more than anything and he eats it with tea.Sasuke-kun9001 16:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) There's actually a page dedicated to everything he eats in How To Read 13. I'll check and see if it says what his favorite is. MarleneZ.Talk 22:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Problem? It says that L has black bags underneath his eyes due to lack of sleep. Does anybody know exactly how long it has been since he has slept? Please answer. 01:43, May 1, 2012 (UTC)L Lawliet For the manga and anime, that is unknown. However, there was a One-shot chapter (L: One Day) released in conjunction with the film L: Change the WorLd that gives an exact number. This number is only canon to the film series, though. MarleneZ.Talk 22:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: L slept almost 17 hours after 102 hours of no sleep. Ouch. MarleneZ.Talk 22:22, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Correct Posture? Wouldn't we be able to add that L does in fact stand in a correct posture at least once since he is seen standing (with one knee bent slightly) in the HTR13? As his "profile" picture, as this was the picture from when the NPA first met L in the hotel. And weren't there also one or two other stances were he stood normally? I'm sure he stood normally when first meeting Light, or Misa, or someone at least once or twice. I'm aware we have to be careful when looking for this, as most of the time he's standing he is slouched over. On page 159 of of Death Note: Volume 4 (upper left corner box) he appears to be standing normally, having only a slighty slouch in his posture. He also appears to be standing normally (same book, neighboring pages) when he answers the phones he stole from Misa before apprehending her as suspect for being the second Kira. on page 164 (bottom box) of Volume 4, when speaking to Light, he does not appear to be slouching. I'd appreciate if this was looked into, thanks. Squattop 20:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I checked it out and while he's not hunched as much as usual, he's still not standing in what is considered to be a "correct" posture. For example, the way L is positioned in his profile pic on this wiki is "incorrect" posture even though he is barely leaning, while the way Light is positioned in his profile picture is considered "correct." MarleneZ.Talk 06:38, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Birthday I'd like to point out, that in a book i bought, it says his birthday was December 31 not October. Please change this...or at least say were you got it from, cause if it were the book that's wrong i would like a refunded -.- We got his birthday out of Death Note: How To Read 13 . What book did you get your information from? We can't say either source is "wrong" unless we know what your source was. If it's official merchandise than we might have an issue on our hands. MarleneZ.Talk 21:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Bells? In that one episode when L and Light were standing on the roof in the rain, L said he could hear bells...I've looked all over this wikia and I can't find out anything about it(the bells, what was with that). Could someone please explain? Thanks, 06:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC)Brynn Reynolds : It sounds like he's talking about a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Funeral_toll funeral toll, and the dialogue in that scene suggests that he knows he'll die soon. Also in the episode where Near and Mello are introduced at Wammy's House, a bell sound is heard. MarleneZ.Talk 22:39, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Anime stats Someone put down L's intelligence in the anime. Where was this information aquired? The anime guidebook has not come out in English, and I've been unable to order even the Japanese version, so I find the authenticity of this information questionable. Whoever added this information, please site your source so that we can confirm that the information is credible. StillAlive (talk) 23:53, October 6, 2013 (UTC) HE CAN'T BE SHORTER THAN LIGHT-KUNAntiAlexielXD (talk) 21:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) does l try to hug naomi in the book l change the world? or is it just beyond birthday? do l or beyond birthday love naomi? can anyone who has read the book answer me? i want to read it but it is not found on the internet! what should i do? :((( 20:12, February 20, 2014 (UTC)